


Take Me Home

by shutupmulder



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, alone on a mission, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupmulder/pseuds/shutupmulder
Summary: Ethan and Ilsa are lost in the African jungle, alone. How are they handling the situation and what happens when they make it back?Update: There is now a second chapter to my story "Jungle Escapades".





	1. Jungle Escapades

”Ethan Hunt, you do realise that we’re in the middle of the African jungle, no means of communication, not only exposed to very dangerous animals, but being hunted by people who would most likely not kill us on the spot, they'd probably do it slowly considering what we have done - and you are asking me what my favorite movie is.” Ilsa raised her eyebrow.

”It’s called making conversation. And I’m trying to distract us both from thinking about all the bad things you just mentioned.” Ethan said.

”Well, frankly, it’s not working.”

”Come on, we could use a change of subject here.” Ethan said as he finished his banana.

They were currently hiding in a small cave opening that was hidden well behind some trees. They had completed their mission. However, they had gotten captured and lost their tech before they were able to escape. Which meant that they had been running for two days, deciding to go South. Thankfully they had found a fresh water stream and ran close to it, picking fruits along the way to eat.

”Benji, Luther and Brandt must be out of their minds right now.” Ethan said lowly as he watched Ilsa take another bite of her mango. He could barely see her anymore as the darkness crept upon them and he knew that another cold night would follow.

”They probably are. But it’s not like it’s the first time we’ve gone missing like this. Remember Uruguay?” She said.

”No, please don’t mention that. That was terrible.” Ethan groaned.

”I thought you liked it. If I remember right you said something like ”fun spending time together alone, getting to know each other better.”” She raised her eyebrow slightly.

”Okay, it was not just terrible. But.. no shoes. Those mountains and the jungle with no shoes, Ilsa.” Ethan shook his head. ”Thankfully you were there and kept me going.” He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

”I still can’t believe you called me ”cheerleader” and that I didn’t kill you for doing it.” Ilsa put down the finished mango on the ground where they had put the rest of the eaten fruits.

”Well you didn’t because I’m different. Because you like me.” He said smugly and since it now had become completely dark she couldn’t see his grin, but she could hear it in his voice.

”I would hit you if it wasn’t for the fact that I can’t see you and I’m afraid I’ll miss your smug face and hit the rock wall. It could be worth a shot, though, even if I don’t succeed.”

Ethan’s chuckle echoed in the small cave.

”I’m kidding.” He said.

”Mm. We should get some rest. I’m exhausted and not looking forward to running the whole day tomorrow.”

”Yeah. Big spoon or little spoon?” Ethan said and tried to keep the humour out of his voice.

”Little. And you won’t speak of this to Brandt or I’ll tell him that your favorite song is ”It must have been love” by Roxette.” She said as she moved towards him in the dark, hands reaching gently for him.

”It’s not! I was joking, Ilsa.” He said when she reached him and they both lied down on the hard surface. Ilsa’s back pressed against Ethan’s chest and she sighed at the warmth as his hand reached around and lay across her middle.

”You keep telling yourself that.” She smiled gently.

He opened his mouth to protest but she was faster. ”Good night, Ethan.” She said and closed her eyes.

”Good night, Ilsa.” He mumbled into the back of her hair.

—-

”You still haven’t told me your favorite movie.” Ethan said in between gulping down water from the stream.

Ilsa swallowed the water, groaning. ”Ethan.”

”What? We have a short break, we can talk.” He said innocently and drank more water.

”About movies? You barely even watch movies, why are you so interested?” She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

”Oh, the intimidating eyebrow, I’m scared now.” He joked and she splashed water at him.

”Hey!” He backed away from the water a little. ”Okay, I deserved that one.”

”Yes you did.” Ilsa said as she stood up, finished. Drops of water were streaming down her face that was slightly red from exhaustion and the sun. Right where she stood, the sun shone upon her face and the light made her blue eyes impossibly even more blue and Ethan froze.

”Ethan?” She asked after a few moments.

Her voice released him from his spell and he looked down. ”Sorry.” He mumbled.

”What were you looking at?” She smirked.

He looked back up at her.

”You.” He said and she gulped at his honesty and his gaze.

”But we should get going.” He continued quickly and turned around. She took a deep breath before they started running again.

—-

Finally they came to a small city. People were staring at them as they walked through the streets, clothes dirty and the look of exhaustion obvious on their faces.

They walked inside a small hotel and the woman in the reception stared at them with wide eyes. She said something that Ethan and Ilsa didn’t understand.

”Do you have a phone?” Ilsa asked and the woman kept looking at them.

”Phone? To call?” Ilsa motioned with her hand to her ear as if she was on the phone.

”Aah, phone?” The receptionist said. ”Yes. Money.”

”We have no money. Please, we need help, we just need one phone call.”

”No money, no.” The woman said shaking her head, determined and Ilsa sighed.

”Okay.” Ilsa said and she removed the watch on her hand. ”This watch is very expensive. One call, 15 000 franc and one room?” Ilsa said as she reached out her hand with the watch in it to the other woman.

She took the watch and inspected it with a look of joy on her face. ”Yes. One call, 15 000 franc and one room.” She said, smiling at Ilsa.

”Thank you.” Ilsa answered.

—-

When they got to the room Ilsa took a shower first. It was heavenly to feel the dirt and sweat wash off the skin. They had gotten in contact with Brandt who was relieved to hear they were alright. The IMF were going to send a helicopter to pick Ethan and Ilsa up, but it would take 13 hours until the helicopter would arrive.

When Ilsa came out of the bathroom Ethan was gone. She started getting worried but saw a note on on the bed.

_”Out to get some clothes and food. Don’t worry, I won’t go far. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Ethan”_

She smiled softly at the note and she decided to not put the dirty clothes on if he would come back with clean ones. She didn’t have to wait long before she heard the rustle of a key unlocking the door.

Ethan entered with one bag of clothes and another bag with something that smelled delicious.

His face lit up as he saw her and he fixed his eyes on her face, trying to ignore the fact that she was only wearing a towel. He set the bag with food on the small table to the right.

”Bought us some clothes.” He said as he reached inside the bag and pulled out a pair of colorful trousers with flower patterns and a light blue shirt. ”Sorry, it’s all I could find. It was at the little shop right next to here and I figured it would be stupid to be out longer than necessary since they’re looking for us.”

She smiled at him. ”It’s fine, Ethan. Better than the dirty and ripped clothes we have. Thank you.” She walked over to him and took the clothes from his hands. Her hand gently touched his in the process and their eyes met. They stayed like that for a moment before Ethan cleared his throat.

”Right. Um, I’m gonna take a quick shower and then we can eat something, okay?” He said as he took the rest of the clothes from the bag and moved towards the small bathroom.

—-

”I liked that watch.” Ilsa said, looking at Ethan as they prepared to leave the room for the extraction point that was a one hour walk south from the city.

”I’m sorry for the loss, but the IMF will compensate you with a new one.” He smiled gently at her as he put his shoes on.

”It was limited edition. I bought it a few years ago. But it’s fine.”

”By the way, did you notice how the woman in the reception acted as if she didn’t understand me until I showed her the watch?” She shook her head. ”It’s sad. Pretending like you don’t understand until given something in compensation. Even when we looked like hell.” She sighed.

”It’s a different life here.” Ethan agreed sadly as he watched Ilsa put on her shoes.

”Yeah. Well, I hope she understands how much that watch is worth. Maybe she can fix that shower from turning off every 10 seconds or so.” Ilsa smiled gently as Ethan chuckled.

”Are you ready?” Ethan said as he got up from the bed.

”Sure cowboy. Let’s go.” She smiled.

—-

”Loving your outfit, Ilsa.” Benji said as the helicopter took off.

”Shut up, Benji.” Ilsa said, smiling slightly.

”It’s good to see you, guys. You had us worried for a while. Again.” Luther said.

”It’s good to see you too. But you know how it is, somehow we always manage to get out. Right, Ilsa?” Ethan said.

”Yeah. I was a bit scared this time, though.” Ilsa said. ”Not the capture, but the fact that I might have to spend the rest of my life in the African jungle with this guy, eating fruits and drinking water from a stream.” Ilsa said seriously, making the team laugh.

Ethan did his best face looking fake hurt.

”Oh, look, isn’t this lovely. Our own Tarzan and Jane.” Brandt said, making Luther and Benji roar with laughter as Ilsa and Ethan slightly blushed and smiled.

—-

Two weeks later Ilsa had just finished up some paper work at the headquarters. As she entered the parking garage she noticed Ethan standing by her car.

”Hey.” He said, smiling gently.

”Hi.” She smiled back, looking at him questioningly.

”I, uhm.. I was just gonna..” He stumbled, blushing slightly and Ilsa found the sight adorable. He sighed and reached for a box in his pockets and gave it to her. ”Here.”

She took the small box from his hands, frowning slightly. ”What’s this?” She looked at him.

”Open it.” He said, smiling.

Ilsa removed the lid from the box and gasped slightly.

”You didn’t.” She said in disbelief.

”I couldn’t find a new one. Like you said, it was limited edition, but the owner said she had barely used it and it looks almost new. And it’s your birthday soon so I thought I could give you an early birthday present.”

”Ethan.. I don’t.. thank you. Thank you so much.” She managed to get out, choking up on her emotions. She found his eyes and the happiness in them, because of her reaction to the gift, made her make the decision and she put her arms around him tightly.

He returned the hug and they stood like that for a few moments.

”Thank you.” She repeated once again as they parted.

”You’re welcome.” He said.

”I.. You didn’t have to do that.” she shook her head. ”Are you hungry? I am starving and I was thinking about Lasagna night.” She said.

”As if one can say no to your Lasagna.” Ethan chuckled. ”It sounds perfect.” He added quickly when he saw the small look of doubt cross her face.

”Can I just ask you something, Ilsa?” He said seriously.

”Of course.” She said, wondering what the hell could make him look this serious when he had been smiling and laughing the past few minutes.

”What’s your favorite movie?” He asked stone-faced and he managed to make her laugh, really laugh, not just a giggle and he knew this was going to be a good night.

  



	2. Lasagna night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Ilsa invited Ethan to lasagna night at her place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on making a second chapter to this story but I got death threats, I quote:
> 
> "I will come to Sweden and kill u." 
> 
> So I figured I would make another chapter. All jokes aside, I love you Lee, even if you can be a bit scary at times. Haha. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: It's a little smutty..

Ethan drove his own car behind Ilsa’s to her flat. They entered the modern yet homey apartment together in silence and Ilsa immediately moved into the kitchen to turn the oven on.

“Would you like some wine?” Ilsa glanced at Ethan who had followed behind her, as she moved towards the cupboard with wine glasses. 

“I am driving..” Ethan said, and Ilsa could detect a slightly regretful tone in his voice. 

“You can leave your car here. I think you can afford a cab, right?” She raised an eyebrow.

Ethan chuckled. “Yeah, I can. Wine sounds great, thank you.” He smiled.

“Red or white? That’s what I have.” 

“Since we’re having lasagna, maybe red?” He suggested.

“Sounds perfect.” She answered as she pulled out a bottle of red wine, one that she knew was one of Ethan’s favorites. In fact, the only reason why she always had a bottle of that wine at home was in case Ethan would come over. Not that she would ever tell him that. 

Ilsa opened the bottle of wine with ease and poured two glasses. She took one glass in each hand and handed one to Ethan.

“Thanks.” He smiled as he accepted the glass, which he immediately raised.  “Cheers to lasagna night.” 

Ilsa giggled. “Cheers.” 

Ilsa closed her eyes at the first sip, savouring the taste, the sight making Ethan’s heart skip a beat. He quickly looked away from her, hoping she did not catch him staring at her.

“Would you like to listen to some music while we are preparing dinner?” She asked. 

“Yeah, sure.” He answered as she went to get her phone, connecting it with her speakers and starting her “feel-good” playlist. 

“So, Ethan. I only have ingredients for vegetable lasagna - the one with bell pepper, zucchini and carrots. Would you like to start with cutting vegetables or the bechamel sauce?” She asked, getting the ingredients out of the fridge. 

“It doesn’t matter to me. You choose.” 

She gave him a look. “I asked first.” She said and he knew better than to argue with her. 

“Okay. Vegetables, then. I am terrible at the bechamel.” He moved to get the biggest cutting board in one of the drawers. He still had not forgotten a couple of months ago when the whole team was at Ilsa’s apartment to have some fun and get away from the dangers that usually surrounded them. Ilsa had prepared most of the lasagna when the team came and Ethan, being a gentleman, had of course offered to help her. Unfortunately, he ended up burning the bechamel, so that Ilsa had to throw it away and start from the beginning.

“You’re not terrible at it.” 

“Oh, yes I am. I totally spoiled your almost finished sauce, remember?” 

“Well... It has only happened once.” She stated and prepared the ingredients for the sauce. 

“That’s because I’ve only cooked lasagna once.” Ethan said as he started cutting the vegetables in small pieces.

“Oh. Then going by statistics, you are terrible at it.”

He chuckled at her words. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She smirked, taking another sip of the wine. 

Around an hour later the table was set and the scent of lasagna was heavenly. Both agents were starving and realized they maybe should not have emptied almost a whole bottle of wine  _ before  _ dinner. The fact that they were alone in Ilsa’s apartment, cooking together, was domestic and a bit awkward to say at the least, which was one of the reasons why they had drunk so much wine. 

Ilsa’s fingers were slightly tingling and she had an easy smile resting on her face. Ethan could feel the effects of the wine as well and sometimes looked at Ilsa a moment longer than he usually would. 

“I like this song.” He said as Ilsa took the lasagna out of the oven. 

“It’s One Republic.” Ilsa smiled. “You have one guess to get the song title right.” 

“Only one? What do I get if I guess right?” 

“Nothing. It’s a very easy guess.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Well, one can always try. Could it be “Good life”?” 

“Touché.” Ilsa smirked as she moved to put the lasagna on the table. “Will you get the salad from the fridge?” 

“Of course.” He took out the salad they had prepared together and put it on the table.

“We’ve almost finished the wine already.” She stated the obvious when she poured the last drops of wine into their glasses. 

“Yes. It is a good wine, though.” Ethan smiled as they both sat down. 

“I’m starving.” They said simultaneously and laughed. 

The dinner was delicious and they had a blast, talking about everything. Ilsa was truly enjoying herself. Still, she felt a little weird about at the whole situation. If she didn’t know better, she would say that this almost felt like a date. 

_ Well, you are the one who invited him to your home. Alone.  _ A voice said inside her head and she groaned inwardly at the thought. 

_ And he did buy you an expensive watch. Not just any watch, a specific one that meant a lot to you. Very personal... _

Ilsa rose from the chair at the thought. She was feeling the alcohol way more than she should. She realized it had been quite some time since the last time she drank this much and she knew that the more time that passed between drinking, it always affected her more. 

“You okay?” Ethan asked, concern flickering in his eyes at her sudden movement. 

“Wh-.” She started. “Yes. I was just wondering if you’d like something more to drink. We’re out of wine.” She stated once more, feeling a bit ridiculous. 

“I think we’ve had more than enough.” He smiled gently. 

There it was again, that look in his eyes. The one that made her insides burn. The one that started to slowly drive her mad, especially this evening.

“Yeah.” She agreed, looking at him, getting lost in the warmth of his green eyes. 

After a few moments, another song started playing in the speakers and that seemed to snap her out of it, breaking the eye contact. “Right. I’ll just.. get the dishes.” She moved around the table and when she reached to get his plate he gently put his hand on top of hers. 

She slowly put down her own plate on the table again and took a deep breath before she turned to look at him. 

“Thank you for the dinner, Ilsa.” His hand lightly stroked the top of hers and goosebumps erupted up her arms. Of course, he noticed, smiling, and she watched as the slight look of doubt in his eyes disappeared. He put his free hand on her cheek. 

“This was really.. I really enjoyed this.” She leaned into his touch without thinking. 

She took a deep breath as she looked into his eyes. 

_ That look. _

_ Fuck. _

She knew there was no going back now. 

Apparently, Ethan could see her inner struggle come to an end. He pushed out his chair but as he started to rise she put one hand on his thigh, keeping him in place. 

He didn’t know what to expect next, but as she with a swift move straddled him on the chair he groaned in relief. Her eyes drifted down to his lips, one hand in his hair and the other on his cheek. She closed the distance, kissing him lightly on the lips. 

She pulled back as he tried to deepen the kiss, making him groan lowly at the loss of contact. She started placing gentle kisses on his cheek, forehead, anywhere she could reach. As she placed a kiss below his ear she realized to the full extent what they were doing, murmuring “Fuck, Ethan”, making him groan, bucking his hips up to meet hers and she moaned at the contact. 

She pulled her head back to look at him once more, seeing that his eyes were a significantly darker shade of green than usual and she couldn’t hold back any longer. 

The next kiss was definitely not as gentle as the first. His hands found the back of her head, pulling her closer as they kissed like their lives depended on it. Her tongue touched his lips as they kissed and he gladly welcomed her tongue into his mouth. The kiss was sloppy, wet and hungry, teeth clashing together awkwardly. Not that they cared. All they needed was to be closer to each other. 

  
Ilsa’s hips had started rotating against his and they were both moaning into the kiss. Finally, Ilsa pulled back for air, panting heavily. Ethan’s hair was tousled, her hands had made a mess and she could not help but think that the look suited him very well. Ethan was out of breath too, and she could feel his hardness pressing against her groin. 

“Bedroom?” He asked and she nodded at his words. He rose from the chair, putting his hands on her ass as her legs wrapped around his body. She giggled lightly as he carried her and she kissed him on the lips. He started swaying slightly as he walked, not because of the alcohol but because he was drunk on her. 

As they entered Ilsa’s bedroom, the dishes on the table were long forgotten. 

 

\--

 

“I should buy you things more often if this is the reward for it.” Ethan said as Ilsa lay on top of him, still trying to regain her breath from their love-making. 

“Shut up.” She spoke into his neck. 

His fingers were lazily drawing circles on her muscled back. 

None of them knew what to say next. Things had gone so fast, they had not even stopped to talk about what this meant, what they felt. Their need for each other was obvious, they had been desperate to get into bed, but they had not spoken a word about their feelings. Ilsa tried to remember the evening’s events. Ethan had told her that she was beautiful when she had taken him inside her. He had also called her “love.” 

“ _ Come for me, love.”  _ His voice played out in her memory and she sighed. He must have feelings for her too. This was not just some one night stand, this must mean something to him too. She pulled her head back to look him in the eyes, searching for his feelings.

He smiled gently and even though she was slightly sweating, goosebumps erupted on her body from his look. 

“Messy hair is a good look on you.” She said, pulling some of his hair back from his forehead.

“Thank you. Having you on top of me is not too bad either.” He answered, kissing her on the lips sweetly. “Actually, you in anything, at any time, is quite a sight to behold.” He finished as he pulled back. She closed her eyes briefly and sighed.

“What is this, Ethan? Us?” She asked quietly and watched him hesitate for a moment.

_ Here we go. _

“What do you want it to be?” He asked rhetorically. “Let me tell you how I feel. I love you.” Her eyes widened at his words. “I do. I don’t know for how long I have known, but one day I just knew. Ilsa, you make me feel things I never thought I could feel. With just one look you make my heart beat faster. Being with you, talking to you, doing missions with you.. I know that is where I want to be. By your side.” Her eyes were getting glassy as he spoke. 

“And I do hope you feel the same, for I don’t know what I would do if this was just a one-time thing. And if it is, I have definitely read this wrong and I apologize.” 

“Ethan..” She finally said, stroking his furrowed brow gently with her hand. “For being one of the smartest men I have ever met, you really can be a fool sometimes. Isn’t it obvious?” She put her hand on his cheek. “I love you.” 

His breath hitched at her words.

“Thank god.” he mumbled, making her smile. Their lips met again, this time slowly exploring, savouring the taste of each other. There was no need to rush, they had this night and many nights to come to get to know one another better. 

“That means I don’t have to get a cab?” He smiled against her lips and she giggled.

“No. Stay.” She answered simply as their lips met again. They were both very glad they had the day off tomorrow. 

 

\--

 

A few weeks later Ilsa was at Ethan’s apartment. They had eaten some takeout in his living room while watching TV. However, they were still new to this  _ thing _ , being together, and they just could not get enough of each other. Which was why they now lay naked together on Ethan’s couch, clothes scattered on the floor and the sofa table, a blanket barely covering them both. Ilsa’s back was pressed against Ethan’s chest, both their eyes fixed on the TV for the moment. 

“You still haven’t told me your favorite movie.” He stated. 

“Oh my god, you still haven’t let it go?” 

“Babe, when it comes to you, I won’t let anything go.” He said into her ear, and she felt warm inside as his breath tickled her ear. 

“Mm.” She sighed as he sucked on her earlobe. “Fine. My favorite movie is probably  _ Intouchables. _ ” 

_ "Intouchables? _ Never heard of it.” He answered, making her turn around to face him. 

“You’ve never heard of it?” She raised an eyebrow. “Movie night next Friday.” She stated, not even a question. “And we are going to _ watch _ it, so you’ll have to keep your hands to yourself.” 

He chuckled. “I’ll try. It’s hard when you are next to me.” At her stern gaze, he quickly added. “Fine. I promise.” 

“Good. What happens after the movie, though, that is an entirely different thing.” She smirked as his face fell. 

“Really? Tell me more about it.” 

“It might involve you..” she dragged one finger down his cheek, “and me” the finger landed on his lips, stroking his bottom lip gently, “naked.”

“And what would we be doing?” He said and pressed a kiss to her finger. 

“Patience, my love. You’ll just have to wait and see. But I have plans.” She raised an eyebrow and he groaned. She smiled smugly before their lips met in a slow dance. 

_ This is going to be good.  _

 

\--

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> And we finally found out what Ilsa's favorite movie was. Haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think :)  
> Also, as you may have noticed, the very dark and angsty torture fanfic I made has left me incapable of writing anything else but fluff. Haha.


End file.
